An In vivo Cellular and Molecular Imaging Center (ICMIC) at the University of Pennsylvania will provide imaging resources and expertise to molecular biologists and clinicians engaged in research on molecular markers of cancer in small animal models and human subjects, respectively. The imaging center, which will be called the Mid-Atlantic Molecular Imaging Center (MAMIC), will serve the greater Philadelphia area as well as a number of outstanding institutions throughout the world. Three imaging modalities will be employed, Nuclear Medicine (including PET and SPECT), NMR (including MRI and MRS), and Optical Imaging (focusing primarily on near infrared imaging, but also including redox scanning of ex vivo specimens). The proposed MAMIC will support a number of interdisciplinary highly interactive projects in three major research areas: 1) Tumor Biology, 2) Gene and Antiangiogenic Therapy, and 3) Radiation Oncology. Core facilities for Molecular Biology, Chemistry, Biostatistics, and the three Imaging modalities are included. The proposal includes six potential developmental projects entitled: 1) Mechanism of apoptosis induction, 2) Peptidomimetic ligands of HER2/Neu receptors in breast cancer, 3) Targeting of LDL receptors on tumor cells, 4) Mechanism of estrogen/tamoxifen effects on Gd enhancement of breast tumor MR images, 5) Treatment of colon tumor liver metastases by interferon transfection using creatine kinase as a marker gene, and 6) Bacteriochlorophyll molecular beacons triggered by specific mRNAs. In addition to support for three developmental projects, the MAMIC will provide core facilities, seminars and assistance in obtaining external funding to all the participants. Each of the Imaging Core Facilities will conduct research directed at development of imaging techniques that will enhance the research programs of the participating scientific community. This imaging research will be supported by a Small Animal Imaging Grant that is in the process of being funded and a Research Resource grant that has supported research in magnetic resonance and optical imaging for the past 15 years. The MAMIC will therefore serve as a catalyst and focal point for ongoing cancer research employing state of the art imaging techniques.